Overview The Scripps NMR Core will be part of the Scripps Macromolecular NMR Facility located in two dedicated NMR buildings on the Scripps campus. There are currently ten NMR spectrometers operating at fields ranging from 500 MHz to 900 MHz with a variety of capabilities. The NMR laboratory operates as a shared facility between the research groups of Professors Peter Wright, Jane Dyson, Kurt Wuthrich, Jefferey Kelly, and James Williamson. Dr. Gerard Kroon serves as the Assistant Manager of the NMR Facility.